Packages, such as packages for medicals devices, are often stacked side-by-side or on top of each other on shelving units or other storage units. In order to maximize space, the height between shelves is often approximately the same size as the height of the packages. Further, packages are often tightly packed or bunched next to each other to maximize the number of packages that can be stored per unit length of the shelving unit. With packages tightly packed on shelving units, it can be difficult to remove a particular package from the group.
Accordingly, it would be desirable for a package to include a feature which allows a selected package to be easily removed from among packages crowded onto a shelving unit.